


Stir Crazy

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being locked in small spaces for eternites is bad for the health, By Lucifer, Claustrophobia, God was a dick, God's A+ Parenting, How he really ended up in the cage, In the Cage, Lucifer gives the true story, Lucifer hates small spaces, Lucifer in the Cage, Lucifer was called Lumiel, Lucifer's true punishment, Michael is a good big bro in the end tho, Not What It Looks Like, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sam gets a lesson in History, everything is not what it seems, he kind of looses what little mind he has, in hell, living in a cage does have repercussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Being trapped in the cage has an affect that no one saw coming from Lucifer. He does not want to be locked away a second time. The first was bad enough but twice. Sam says one thing out of line and it sets him off. Has Lucifer finally cracked?
In the end what follows Sam's outburst is something that will forever change the way he looks at the fallen angel.





	

He wasn't sure what it was he was honestly hoping to accomplish when he had dove after his brother as he fell backwards into the cage thanks to one Sam Winchester. It had been a long fall and he briefly wondered if this was how Lucifer had felt the first time he had come this way.  

The unending space where he just couldn’t gain control of his own wings watching as rock upon rock flew passed him into a seemingly bottomless pit.  

Lucifer was oddly silent as they fell although he suspected it was because this was not the first time he had been down here.  

Trapped.  

With no way out but the hope of a human to do something so stupid as to break 66 seals of the 666.  

That’s where Sam had come in and this time there was no vessel to prep to break him free once again.  

The seemingly endless freefall was coming to a short lived end as the bottom of the stone cage came into view. There was no way to stop themselves nor slow their descent as the floor came ever closer. Following his brother’s example Michael twisted onto his side and landed curled in a ball.  

Two identical craters left giant piles of rubble all around them.  

Both Archangels were pulled from the vessel they occupied and all four dropped painlessly to the floor in separate but pained heaps. Adam and Sam were quick in coming together and scurrying off to a darkened corner as if trying to maintain the thought that they were out of sight and therefore out of mind.  

Michael turned to look at his brother who remained oddly silent throughout this entire thing.  

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it was not what he had gained.  

Lucifer had turned onto his side curled in on himself almost trying to shrink to a tiny ball. His shoulders were shaking almost unnoticeably but Michael saw anyway. He made no move as his brother stood slowly after a long silent moment and walked around the edge of the cage nearest him muttering to himself under his breath.  

It came as a shock when the fallen angel pulled his fist back and let loose a punch hard enough to leave a dent on the solid rock wall. Cracks splintering outward at the impaction force and creaking under the pressure. When he turned he looked solely at his vessel with eyes that would haunt Michael for the rest of his eternal life.  

“Thank you Sammy! Thank you so very much! There is no way out now! Do you understand that? We are trapped!” 

He threw his hands up in a fit of emotion.  

“In the cage! Stuck! Again! Why! What had ever done to you! Why would you trap me in here! Again!” 

He was fuming and had his wings been visible they would had snapped in irritation. The hunter merely stared back in ill concealed shock as it rolled over his mind that Lucifer wasn’t upset that he had been bested and by a hairless ape of all things.  

No. He was upset that he was back inside the cage.  

“Do you have any idea what its like!” 

It was like watching a man loose his mind. Lucifer was pacing back and forth in a straight line plowing fingers through his hair frantically.  

“To be trapped away! Locked away with no one but yourself! To watch your family’s back as they leave you! To be blamed for everything that goes wrong!” 

He stopped pacing if only to turn a glare around on the hunter.  

“I’m not evil! Stop thinking that! I’m not! I didn’t _do_ anything!” 

Sam found his voice for the first time in forever. He was not about to let the Devil paint himself as being a victim. He was many things but he was not one of those.  

“You corrupted man! You _fell_! You kill and sin and force others to do your bidding!” 

Michael had remained neutral through this entire thing but at that outburst he made ready to jump in. His brother had gone still and silent which was never a good state for him to be in. Lucifer moving, Lucifer raging that was alright but when he went deathly silent was when things went bad.  

“No.” 

Lucifer was shaking his head, “No. I did not corrupt mankind. I loved mankind, just not as much as I loved my Father and that was my only sin. You were magnificent creatures. Even when the odds were against you in every possible way you still stood against it. You thrived when you shouldn’t have. You survived when you should have perished. I just showed him what you were capable of and he didn’t like that. That his most perfect creations weren’t as perfect as he thought they were.” 

He kneeled down in front of the hunter and his younger half-brother. Sam shielded Adam for the attack that would never come.  

“Did you know that ‘–iel’ means ‘Of God’? My name, my name hasn’t always been Lucifer. Right brother? Right?” 

Michael swallowed but nodded. He had not heard this name in the longest time.  

“My name is not Lucifer. My name is Lumiel. I know big difference there right? A few letters? Right? I was a son of God. The Archangel of Light. The Lightbearer. Ruler of Earth. I loved the Earth Sam, loved it! Everything you see; the trees and plants and stones and mountains are there because of me. I made it all. It was my canvas and I made it beautiful.” 

He sat back falling over heavily.  

“But back on topic. Dear old Dad didn’t like what I had done. Oh no he did not. So he cast me out. Or had my brother do it because of his cowardice. My name went from Lumiel ‘Light of God’ to Lucifer. He vilified me. For what? For being right! You think I wanted this?” 

He threw his hands around and the screaming became louder and louder almost deafeningly so. Adam cried out against his brother and Sam pulled him closer staring up at the distraught angel before them. Michael’s eyes widened in pain and agony as he looked at his own brother in new light.  

This was how he had lived for so long? 

How long had he lived thinking this through as thoroughly as he had?  

“He made me a torturer! Can you even begin to understand what it was like? Eons….Eons spent providing a place for dead mud-monkeys to torture _themselves_ just to be pitted with the blame. I have never touched any of them! Never! And yet I still get the blame for the deeds. I mean…Why do they blame _me_ for all their little failings as if I’ve spent my days sitting on their shoulder forcing them to do things they would find otherwise repulsive? ‘Oh! The devil made me do it!’ I HAVE NEVER MADE ANYONE DO ANYTHING! For all eternity my name will be invoked to represent all your failings. When I haven’t even done anything! How could I? I LIVE IN A FUCKING CAGE!” 

He went silent and made a face as he waved his hand again silencing the screams of the tortured. Sam watched as Lucifer turned away from him his shoulders beginning to rock.  

“I have spent my entire eternal life locked inside this cage hearing people blame me for their vile crimes. Why would I tell someone to take a loaded semi-automatic and shoot up an elementary school? Their merely fledglings! Why would I tell people to commit acts of terror? To kill? To torture? Why?” 

He rubbed at his eyes lightly and nobody made any moves to comment on the moisture that glistened there.  

“But it doesn’t matter what I say because you hear the name ‘Lucifer’ and you automatically think of evilness. Darkness. Torture. I went from being Light to being dark for just proving a point.” 

The cage fell silent after that. Lucifer sighed deeply as he picked himself up and moved to a farther corner away from all of them. Michael watched him go but made no move to follow. Silence reigned now. It was a long and cold reign that they would all live with in dread.  

For a long long time.  

Until what felt like a thousand years later soft cries filled the all-encompassing silence. 

Adam was sleeping lightly against his brothers shoulder buried in his side. Sam looked up from where he had been leaning down to his chest. Michael shifted twitching his wings at the sudden movement in mild discomfort his face twisting up into a frown.  

Frost spread across the floor.  

Sam looked down at it at the same time Michael did before both turned to look at the only one who could create such fixtures in a place as hot as Hell. Lucifer turned abruptly throwing his fist into the wall next to him again.  

Ice crackled up the entire block of stone leaving no place untouched. When he pulled his hand away there was little more then a hole there. He shook his hand out and Sam was left briefly wondering just how hard he had hit the wall to make an _archangel_ of all beings shake their fist out.  

Even if they were an 'ex'-archangel.  

Lucifer pulled back and let the same fist fly again. It smashed into the wall hard enough that the sound of cracking joints and breaking knuckles rang through the silent cage. When the fist was pulled away again the steam from the blazing fires outside filtered through leaving a puff trail of white smoke in its path.  

Despite it being as hot as it was inside the cage it felt as if the temperature had fallen to minus twenty degrees. Ice was replacing the frost on the floor as it slithered like a clear snake over the cooling stone. Lucifer reeled back again and let his fist fly out once more but this time he released a scream so wrenching that it tore their eyes away from the oncoming frosty ice and locking onto his back.  

He screamed and raged and punched the wall with both his fists until red stained the forming white frost.  

He shouted out to be released.  

To be freed.  

For help.  

'The walls were cramping in on him! Make them stop! Let him out!' 

For unseen people to come back and not leave him there. Not again.  

He shouted for Gabriel and Raphael.  

To people named Jophiel and Sandalphon. Ezra and Josiah. Malachi and Raziel.  

For God to come back. To forgive him. To release him. 

He even shouted to Michael.  

But it wasn't to the Michael only feet away from him. 

It was like watching a man slowly loose what little pieces he had of his mind left. He ran bloody fingers through his blonde hair leaving it matted with streaks of clotting red. His face was as amber as the fire burning outside but frost spread over every surface he touched.   

When he pulled back his already cracked fist to punch out again was when Michael finally heaved himself up from where he sat. Letting out a deep breath that none of the 'sane' onlookers had thought he would be holding ever so slowly he crossed the floor of the cage.  

"Lucifer. That's enough." 

Though his voice was hard and rough from disuse he had tried to make it as soft as he could and that much was clear. The only problem was though that he didn't stop. He struggled against the confining hold his brother placed on him. Michael grunted as Lucifer punched out letting his fists fly in all directions. He uttered some things in enochian and various other ancient languages that would leave the worst of the worst blushing.  

It was a last ditch effort but he pulled his brother inwards locking him in his arms. Trapping his arms behind his back and ultimately halting him from any sort of movement.  

"Let me go! Let _me_ go!" 

Michael shook his head and twisted them away from the wall when he spotted the hole closing up on itself. It would not be wise to let his brother see that. Not in the state he was in now. Lucifer growled and pulled at his arms with his chest kicking out with his feet.  

Anything to free himself.  

The older archangel held fast though grunting under the strain of his struggling brother. He grit his teeth as he kicked his brothers legs out from under him. Lucifer let out a sound of surprise as he was kicked off his feet.  

Michael caught him though lowering them both to the floor sliding his legs out in front of him using his own as guides. He held the younger close refusing to let go of his arms until he calmed down. It was simple for him to trap both wrists in one of his hands and with the newly free'd one he pushed his brothers head back into his shoulder brushing the hair back gently.  

"You need to calm down." 

His breathing quickened in anger but slowly slowed once more. The frost receded as the hysteria lifted from the younger archangel the temperature raising at least by double.  

"Let me out! _Please_! Please!" 

"Sshh little brother." 

It was strange hearing an angel such as _Michael_ sound so gentle. But here they were. He leaned his head back slightly as he pushed his brothers under his chin. Lucifer whined and his eyes seemingly glistened in the dim light that filled the cage.  

"I want out! Please! I'll leave them alone just let me out! Just let me out! Please let me out!" 

"It's okay Luci." 

"I don't want to be trapped again! It's so lonely! I don't want to be alone again! I can't! I can't do it this time! Please let me out! Please Michael! Please let me out! I just wanna get out! _Please_!" 

Michael closed his eyes in pain that was not physical.  

"You're not alone this time Luci. I promise. I am with you. I won't leave you not again. I've got you little brother." 

The slightly crazed angel quieted down slightly as if to listen to his brothers voice.  

"Do you promise?" 

Michael smiled over his head.  

"Of course. It was a mistake to leave you on your own the first time. I will not make the same mistake again little brother. Let me see your hands Luci." 

He twisted his own hands around underneath his brothers pulling them up so he could look at the busted knuckles closer. Blood was still leaking from a few of the wounds and Michael tut'd under his breath.  

"Luci look at what you did to your hands. What on earth made you think it would be a good idea to punch the side of the...cage? You obviously did not win." 

"It hurts." 

"It looks like it does. It's alright I'll fix it." 

Lucifer watched as his brother brushed a finger over his right hand knuckles and hissed when it burned at the touch. He made to pull his hand away but his brother held fast hushing him slightly.  

"Ssshhh little one its alright." 

His bleeding knuckles slowly healed and closed themselves. Michael wrapped him back in his arms and sighed out a breath that tickled against his ear.  

"Close your eyes little one and rest." 

"But--" 

"And if you even think about telling me that you don't _need to_ perhaps I should sing you that song that always made you fall asleep as a fledgling." 

"Will you stay?" 

He had never heard his brother sound so small before. Smiling his grip tightened just a bit.  

"Of course little one I can think of no other place I would rather be." 

Lucifer nodded nuzzling closer. 

Sam watched them from where he had remained sitting with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he was thinking this but he almost felt sympathetic for The Devil. He had only once seen a man react like that and it had been when they had had a tornado at school and they had hidden in a closet.  

A kid had started screaming about the walls caving in and how he couldn't breath and how he needed out.  

He couldn't help but think about what Lucifer had said too all those years ago. No one really thought about the devil other then the fact he was evil.  

But.... 

It was more then that. Being locked in a cage might have sounded like a good idea at the time but seeing him now. Clutching to his brothers arms and shirt as if his life depended on it. 

He felt guilty.  

 


End file.
